


Pay Day

by DJ_Bonez



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Microscopic Angst, Shameless Smut, Shin needs a hug, Well Budo's shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Bonez/pseuds/DJ_Bonez
Summary: Shin's family is struggling to get by and he knows there's at least one way to get money.





	Pay Day

It was a gloomy day. Shin opened his window and was greeted with rain hitting his face. The droplets trickled down and dripped of his chin. Today was the day. The day he dreaded most.

_Pay Day._

It wasn't that he didn't like Budo, heck the boy was probably the nicest guy he's ever met, but he still felt like the  _weird, depressed_ Shin Higaku from the freaky occult club shouldn't be around the  _cool, proud_ Budo Masuta.

He didn't want to think about it. As long as he had enough money by the time this whole mess was all over, it would be fine. But that still didn't change the fact,

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 

He waited nervously inside the boy's toilets.

' _Miss literature._ ' Budo had told him this morning. So where was he?

Shin pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

7 o'clock?

"Oh  _goddamnit._ " Shin muttered, the darn thing didn't even work.

"What's wrong babe? Got your panties in a twist?"

" _Gah_?!" He squealed in a not so manly way as he saw Budo enter the restroom, wearing his martial arts clothes.

'Seriously, did he always wear them?'

He quickly recovered and sighed,"Excuse you, I  _do not_ wear panties."

Budo smirked, "Well with an ass like yours I think you should."

" _Ugh_ , you little-" He blushed as Budo grabbed his arm.

"Nuh, ah, ah," he wagged his finger, "Remember what I'm paying you for." Shin wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he swore he saw Budo's nose scrunch up in disgust a little after he said the second sentence.

"Right..." Shin turned around and leaned against the wall, his backside at full view for Budo.

"Fine by me." Budo walked over to him and placed his rugged hands on Shin's slim waist. He pulled down the zipper from the front and watched the material pool at his legs, displaying Shin's creamy, white legs,"Wow, you wear pink boxers?"

"S-shut up! I was in a hurry because I didn't want to miss the buss." He blushed when they made eye contact.

Budo nibbled on his neck whilst pulling Shin's boxers down,"You've got really pretty eyes Shin," he felt Budo smile against skin,"Turn around and show me that face of yours."

Shin turned his head slightly, his hair covering any glimpse of his skin. He heard Budo clicking his tongue. He felt his hand grabbed his chin and pulled their faces together, their lips dangerously close.

Budo smirked.

_"Let's begin."_


End file.
